1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to oil drain apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved oil drain bag wherein the same is arranged for the reception and convenient disposal of crank case oil of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fluid containing bag structure is provided in the prior art for receiving oil type fluid for permitting disposal. Such bag structure is not only convenient but necessary in environmentally separating oil for disposal at a proper relationship relative to a crank case draining. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,032 to Smith wherein a bag structure utilizes a wire member to position the bag opening relative to the crank case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,448 to Morris sets forth an oil pan receptacle utilizing hook and loop fasterners for securement of the bag structure to the crank case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,478 to Mantell, Jr. sets forth a crank case drain valve, wherein a bag structure is mounted relative to a fitting of the crank case, wherein the bag structure utilizes an elastomeric loop for securement of the bag relative to the crank case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,257 to O'Connell sets forth a drain receptacle utilizing an outlet opening for securement to a bag for disposal of the fluid directed within the container.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved oil drain bag as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problem of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.